nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Scoth
ScothScoth, is a Irish Gaelic name meaning "blossom, bloom". Modern variety of the name is Skye. Uí Dubhan, formerly Nic Labhradha, (pronounced SKUH), is the deceased wife of the vampire Johnny Hawkins. They married young and had two children, Lowery and Rónán. In the winter of 891 Durán lies dying in the winter feverWinter fever, is an old name of pneumonia., and Scoth sits by his bedside day in and night and bathe his feverish forehead with a cloth, the couple's young son Lowery being at Scoth's parents' house. On a cold winter's night, Scoth leaves her husband alone for the first time in those many weeks he had been sick, as he had quickly gotten worse and she ran to the doctor's house to get help. As she returns with the doctor, however, Durán is already seemingly dead. Scoth is inconsolable as she blames herself for not getting help fast enough. Durán is buried later the same day in the village cemetary after a church service. A few days later Scoth is still heavily grieving, trying to console her devestated son who continues to cry after his father in her arms. As she hears a sound she lifts her tear-stained face to look up, only to see her husband at the threshold. She's shocked by the sight and almost faints, falling over with her son in her arms. She's caught by strong arms, and are immediately assaulted by the very much familiar scent of her husband. Lowery who had moments ago been inconsolable were now laughing and reaching for his father, still in shock Scoth passed her babbling son over to the man who looked so much like her husband, the man immediately taking the young boy in his arms and playing with him so similar to how her husband used to do. It took some convicing but Scoth eventually believed that her husband were back and were alive, Durán having no memory of the last days and only responding by shock as she tell him that the winter fever had taken him. They live as husband and wife once more. Her husband's family as shocked as Scoth had been to see their loved one again, but nonetheless accepting it as a miracle of the gods. Scoth, however, couldn't help but notice the changes in her husband. The sun burned his skin where he used to work outdoors everyday, he preferred raw meat before eating anything else, his temper were shorter and he were infinitely stronger and faster than before, and sometimes, when Durán thought she didn't notice, he would stop and are intently on her or anyone else's necks, a thoughtful and almost hungry look on his face, before he would seem to catch himself and continue what he were doing. Their lives continued like it for almost a year. However, shortly after Scoth gave birth to their second son, Rónán, everything changed. Durán had started getting more and more angry over time, getting outbreaks of uncontrolled rages where Scoth feared that he would some day hurt one of them. And one day, he couldn't control it any longer; slaughtering his father and Scoth in an almost feral rage. Scoth couldn't believe it when she saw the monster her husband had become as she witnessed him bite into his father's neck and seemingly drink from it. As she tried to escape from her hiding place she accidentaly knocked over a broom, her husband's head immediately turning towards her with a feral snarl, his teeth didn't look right and his eyes didn't seem to be her husband anymore. She screamed as he took a leap towards her, unnatural fast, and grabbed her. She pleaded to him, but he didn't seem to hear her, he only made that unnatural snarl again and bit into her neck. The last thing Scoth knew before everything turned black was the sound of her husband's panicked voice, screaming her name. And then it was nothing. References Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Irish Category:Deceased character